le facebook d'une ado pas comme les autres
by Louise Malone
Summary: la page facebook de Nessie!
1. le facebook de Nessie

_**Le mur facebook de Nessie Cullen…**_

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**« Bon, ben voilà, ça y est !…Je suis une femme !^^ »**_

Publié par Nessie Cullen

_-Jacob Black, Rosalie Hale,Esmée Cullen, Alice Cullen et Bella Swan aiment ça._

15 Commentaires :

« oui mon amour je le sais…Et tu es la plus belle des femmes ! »

Par Jacob Black

« Féliçitations ma chérie ! »

Par Bella Swan

« Je suis fière de toi ma nièce ! »

Par Alice Cullen

« T'as bien de la chance ! »

Par Leah Clearwater

« Ah c'est ça ,l'odeur ! »

Par Emmett Cullen

« EMMETT ! et féliçitations ma Nessie chérie ! »

Par Rosalie Hale

« Féliçitations ma fille, mais Bella ,tu aurais pu me le dire ! »

Par Edward Cullen

« Ce n'était pas à moi de la faire mon chéri ! »

Par Bella Swan

« C'est bon papa ! Ca vient juste de m'arriver ! »

Par Nessie Cullen

_-Jacob Black aime ça_

« mais de quoi vous parlez ? »

Par Jacob Black

« Tiens, le clébard a encore tout comprit… »

Par Rosalie Hale

_-Edward Cullen aime ça_

« Jacob, je viens d'avoir mes premières règles !^^ »

Par Nessie Cullen

_-Jacob Black aime ça_

« OH MON DIEU! Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Je peux faire quelque chose ? Tu as besoin de médicaments ? Tu as des serviettes confortables ? Tu veux une bouillotte ou une tisane ? On peut pas empêcher ça ? »

Par Jacob Black

« Fais ce qu'il faut pour empêcher ses règles et tu es un loup mort ! »

Par Edward Cullen

_-Rosalie Hale aime ça_

« C'est bon Jake, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut et maman m'a déjà donné un médicament ! »

Par Nessie Cullen

_-Jacob Black aime ça_

_oooOOOooo_

_**« Je suis de mauvaise humeur, j'ai envie de tuer tout le monde ! GGGRRRR ! »**_

Publié par Nessie Cullen

_-Jacob Black aime ça_

6 commentaires :

« que se passe-t-il ma chérie ? »

Par Bella Swan

« oh une sale journée, c'est tout ! J'ai eu une mauvaise note en biologie à cause de mon binome et j'ai perdu une boucle d'oreille ! »

_-Jacob Black aime ça_

« tu veux que je te débarrasse du binome ma chérie ? »

Par Jacob Black

_-Edward Cullen aime ça_

« j'en connais certains qui ont eu très envie de tuer leur binome de biologie et qui ne l'ont pas fait, heureusement ! »

Par Bella Swan

_-Edward Cullen, Nessie Cullen , Alice Cullen et Jasper Hale aiment ça._

« qu'est ce que vous sous-entendez par là ? »

Par Jacob Black

« rien rien… »

Par Edward Cullen

_-Rosalie Hale aime ça_

_oooOOOooo_

_**« Demain journée shopping avec tatie Alice ! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! »**_

Publié par Nessie Cullen

_-Jacob Black et Alice Cullen aiment ça_

6 commentaires :

« amuse toi bien mon amour ! »

Par Jacob Black

« oui, profite de ta journée ma chérie ! »

Par Bella Swan

« tu as pensé à planquer tes cartes de crédit Edward ?»

Par Jasper Hale

« oui ! »

Par Edward Cullen

« RADINS ! »

Par Jacob Black

_-Nessie Cullen et Alice Cullen aiment ça_

« non ils ne sont pas radins, juste réalistes ! »

Par Carlisle Cullen

_-Jasper Hale et Edward Cullen aiment ça_

_oooOOOooo_

_**« Un jour…Mon prince viendra… »**_

Publié par Nessie Cullen.

_-Jacob Black aime ça_

6 commentaires :

« tiens, tu attends quelqu'un d'autre que Jacob ? C'est bien ma nièce, tu deviens lucide ! »

Par Rosalie Hale

« QUOI ? Nessie, qu'est ce qui se passe ?»

Par Jacob Black

« Mais non ! Je suis juste en train de regarder la Belle au bois dormant ! Mon prince, c'est toi Jake ! JE T'AIME ! »

_-Jacob Black aime ça_

« MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME ! »

Par Jacob Black

« eurk »

Par Rosalie Hale

« Arrête Rose, c'est mignon un si bel amour ! »

Par Alice Cullen

_-Bella Swan et Esmée Cullen aiment ça_

_oooOOOooo_

_**« J'ai très envie d'avoir un cheval… »**_

Publié par Nessie Cullen

_-Jacob Black aime ça_

14 commentaires :

« t'as déjà un chien, ça te suffit pas ? »

Par Rosalie Hale

_-Edward Cullen aime ça_

« Un cheval pour pratiquer l'équitation ? »

Par Alice Cullen

« Ben oui, pas pour le bouffer ! »

Par Nessie cullen

_-Jacob Black aime ça_

« et comme par hasard, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire ! »

Par Alice Cullen

« c'est tout sauf un hasard tatie^^ »

Par Nessie Cullen

_-Jacob Black aime ça_

« EDWARD !BELLA ! NESSIE A ENVIE D'UN CHEVAL ! »

Par Emmett Cullen

_-Nessie Cullen aime ça_

« Il faut qu'on en parle ton père et moi ! »

Par Bella Swan

« et voilà, c'est toujours pareil ! »

Par Nessie Cullen

_-Jacob Black aime_ ça

« On a pas dit non, ma chérie, on veut juste en parler ! »

Par Edward Cullen

« Moi je te l'offrirai s'ils le font pas mon trésor ! »

Par Jacob Black

_-Nessie Cullen aime ça_

« ah oui, Jacob, et avec quel argent ? »

Par Bella Swan

_-Edward Cullen et Rosalie Hale aiment ça_

« justement Bella, je comptais t'en emprunter un peu ! »

Par Jacob Black

« ah oui, et combien ? »

Par Bella Swan

« Euh…Nessie, ça coute combien, un cheval ? »

_-Nessie Cullen aime ça._

_oooOOOooo_

_**« Nessie Cullen a rejoint la page facebook du fanclub officiel de Taylor Lautner »**_

_-Jacob Black, Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale et Edward Cullen aiment ça_

4 commentaires

« C'est qui celui-là ? »

Par Jacob Black

« C'est juste un acteur mon chéri ! »

Par Nessie Cullen

« Nessie…Je t'aime ! »

Par Jacob Black

« Mais moi aussi mon chéri ! Ne t'en fais pas, il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville ! »

Par Nessie Cullen

_-Jacob Black aime ça_

_oooOOOooo_

_**« Nessie Cullen a joué à Pet Society sur facebook »**_

_-Jacob Black aime ça_

2 commentaires :

« et oui ! J'ai adopté un petit animal virtuel ! Je l'ai appelé Jacob ! »

Par Nessie Cullen

_-Jacob Black, Esmée Cullen, Alice Cullen et Bella Swan aiment ça_

"Oh! Mon amour..."

Par Jacob Black

oooOOOooo

**_ndla: vous noterez que Jacob aime absolument TOUT ce que Nessie publie, même quand ça ne lui est pas favorable!^^_**


	2. le facebook de Jacob

_**Allez, une petite suite, avec le facebook de Jacob!**_

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**Le facebook de Jacob Black**_

_**« Je suis amoureux d'une fille extraordinaire et je suis l'homme le plus heureux au monde »**_

par Jacob Black

_Esmée Cullen et Alice Cullen aiment ça_

3 Commentaires :

« Merci mon gros toutou ! »

Par Nessie Cullen

Jacob Black aime ça

« Non mais c'est bon, t'es pas le seul imprégné non plus, hein ! »

Par Sam Uley

Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale et Jasper Hale aiment ça

« Vous n'êtes que des jaloux ! »

Par Jacob Black

Nessie Cullen aime ça

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**« L'esprit de meute emplit de joie l'âme de celui qui en fait partie »**_

Par Jacob Black

_Sam Uley, Leah Clearwater, Seth Clearwater et Embry Call aiment ça_

33 commentaires

« Non, mais c'est qu'il cause bien le clébard, quand il veut ! »

Par Rosalie Hale

« Tatie….Fais attention ! »

Par Nessie Cullen

Jacob Black aime ça

« Nessie sort ses griffes ! vas-y mon chou ! »

Par Emmett Cullen

« Combat de boue en perspective ? »

Par Jasper Hale

« Jamais Nessie ne s'abaissera à frapper qui que ce soit. Au besoin, je m'en chargerai moi-même »

Par Jacob Black

« Je te rappelle que tu me dois toujours un bon coup dans l'estomac ! »

Par Rosalie Hale

« Ah bon ? »

Par Nessie Cullen

« EH OUI ! »

Par Rosalie Hale

« Je confirme ! »

Par Emmett Cullen

« t'étais même pas là,toi ! »

Par Jacob Black

« oui mais j'aime bien rajouter de l'huile sur le feu ! Et puis, je m'ennuie… »

Par Emmett Cullen

« T'as qu'à demander à Bella de faire un bras de fer avec toi ! »

Par Jasper Hale

Alice Cullen et Rosalie Hale aiment ça

« Bella est occupée ! »

Par Edward Cullen

« A quoi, on se le demande ! »

Par Emmett Cullen

« Oui, enfin, on s'en doute quand même ! »

Par Alice Cullen

« Toi, mon amour, je suis sure que tu en as une vision très précise ! »

Par Jasper Hale

« Effectivement mon chéri ! »

Par Alice Cullen

« ah raconte alors ! »

Par Emmett Cullen

« C'est plutot très chaud ! Bella est sous le bureau en ce moment même ! »

Par Alice Cullen

« OUAH ! »

Par Emmett Cullen

« MAIS ARRETEZ MERDE A LA FIN ! C'EST MES PARENTS ! »

Par Nessie Cullen

« Désolée Nessie chérie ! »

Par Alice Cullen

« Ouah c'est bon Ness, t'es grande maintenant ! Tu te doutes bien que tu n'es pas née dans un chou ! »

Par Emmett Cullen

« EMMETT !ça va chauffer pour ton matricule ! »

Par Rosalie Hale

« mais ma chérie, c'est Jasper qui était dans l'armée, pas moi ! »

Par Emmett Cullen

« ne me mèle pas à ça, frangin ! »

Par Jasper Hale

« DEGAGEZ DE MON MUR !MAINTENANT ! »

Par Jacob Black

« AW AW AW AWOUOUOUOUOUOU ! »

Par Emmett Cullen

"Fais gaffe sang froid, on est peut-être que trois dans la meute mais on peut faire des dégats »

Par Leah Clearwater

Sam Uley aime ça

« toi mèle toi de ce qui te regarde »

Par Leah Clearwater

« Oh ça va… »

Par Sam Uley

« Sam, sors du bureau et viens ranger ton bazar qui traine dans l'entrée ! »

Par Emily Uley

« J'arrive tout de suite ma chérie ! »

Par Sam Uley

Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Bella Swan, Esmée Cullen et Nessie Cullen aiment ça.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**« Ce soir cinéma ! »**_

Par Jacob Black

_Nessie Cullen aime ça_

_7_commentaires

« Vous allez voir les Immortels ? »

Par Emmett Cullen

« Non, on va voir Twilight 4 ! »

Par Jacob Black

Nessie Cullen aime ça

« Twilight 4 ? Tu plaisantes là ? »

Par Emmett Cullen

« Non ! Un peu de romantisme ça fait pas de mal figure toi ! »

Par Jacob Black

Nessie Cullen, Bella Swan, Alice Cullen, Esmée Cullen, Leah Clearwater et Emily Young aiment ça

« Jake tu ne PEUX PAS aimer Twilight quand même ? »

Par Emmett Cullen

« C'est essentiellement pour faire plaisir à Nessie que j'y vais. Parce que la rendre heureuse est mon but dans la vie tu vois ! »

Par Jacob Black

Nessie Cullen, Esmée Cullen, Alice Cullen, Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale, Leah Clearwater, Emily Young, Kim Ottawa et Rachel Black aiment ça

« Ca va, ça va, j'ai comprit! »

Par Emmett Cullen

Edward Cullen et Jasper Hale aiment ça.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**« Je viens de commencer « sur la route » de Kerouac ! C'est carrément pas mal ! »**_

Par Jacob Black

_Bella Swan aime ça_

10 commentaires

« Tiens, tu sais lire ? »

Par Rosalie Hale

« ROSALIE ! »

Par Esmée Cullen

« Je voulais dire lire autre chose que Petit Ours Brun… »

Par Rosalie Hale

« moi au moins je lis autre chose que les étiquettes de mes nombreux produits de beauté… »

Par Jacob Black

Edward Cullen aime ça

« EDWARD ! »

Par Esmée Cullen

« Je m'excuse Rosalie… »

Par Edward Cullen

« Gentil garçon ! »

Par Esmée Cullen

Bella Swan et Alice Cullen aiment ça

« Ca vaut mieux pour toi frangin »

Par Emmett Cullen

« C'est marrant, sur ce coup-là, j'aurais été du côté d'Edward »

Par Jacob Black

Edward Cullen et Nessie Cullen aiment ça

« eh ben j'aurais tout vu dans ma vie… »

Par Seth Clearwater

Alice Cullen aime ça

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**Jacob Black et Jane Volturi sont désormais amis**_

16 commentaires

« pardon ? »

Par Bella Swan

« Ben Jane m'a fait une demande d'ami, je ne vois pas pourquoi refuser… »

Par Jacob Black

Jane Volturi et Seth Clearwater aiment ça

« je commence à en avoir marre de collectionner les sangsues »

Par Leah Clearwater

Quil Altea et Embry Call aiment ça

« on vous a pas sonné les clébards ! A la niche ! »

Par Jane Volturi

« tiens, tu as toujours un aussi gentil caractère à ce que je vois, Jane »

Par Rosalie Hale

Edward Cullen et Alice Cullen aiment ça

« c'est l'hopital qui se moque de la charité très chère »

Par Jane Volturi

Seth Clearwater aime ça

« C'est pas faux ! »

Par Jacob Black

Seth Clearwater aime ça

« est-ce que tout le monde peut rester poli et courtois? »

Par Esmée Cullen

Carlisle Cullen et Aro Volturi aiment ça

« vous avez raison Esmée »

Par Seth Clearwater

« Seth, faut qu'on cause ! »

« Seth a raison »

Par Jane Volturi

Jacob Black et Seth Clearwater aiment ça

« SETH FAUT VRAIMENT QU'ON CAUSE ! »

Par Leah Clearwater

« il se passe quoi avec Seth et Jane ? »

Par Bella Swan

Nessie Cullen et Jasper Hale aiment ça

« Moi je sais »

Par Edward Cullen

« MOI aussi »

Par Alice Cullen

« et moi également »

Par Jasper Hale

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**« L'imprégnation est plus forte que tout »**_

Par Jacob Black

_Nessie Cullen, Seth Clearwater, Emily Young, et 14 autres personnes aiment ça_

8 commentaires

« oui on a bien remarqué, merci »

Par Rosalie Hale

Emmett Cullen, Bella Swan et Jasper Hale aiment ça

« L'amour est toujours beau lorsqu'il est pur ! Respectons cela ! »

Par Esmée Cullen

Jacob Black, Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, Nessie Cullen, Emily Young, Jasper Hale et Jane Volturi aiment ça

« excusez moi un instant : je vais vomir et je reviens ! »

Par Emmett Cullen

Rosalie Hale aime ça.

« ouais c'est sur que l'odeur des vampires faut pouvoir quand même »

Par Quil Altea

« Pardon ? »

Par Jane Volturi

Rosalie Hale aime ça

« Ben ouais, prenez Tanya par exemple, elle est super bandante mais l'odeur ça coupe tout, quoi… »

Par Quil Altea

« Jane ne pue pas ! »

Par Seth Clearwater

Bella Swan, Alice Cullen ,Jane Volturi et Jasper Hale aiment ça

« Je m'incline…Si tu trouves qu'elle pue pas…Alors en effet…Voilà voilà…Sacré imprégnation… »

Par Quil Altea

Jacob Black et Nessie Cullen aiment ça

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**«En relisant mon mur, j'ai bien envie d'un peu de solitude à deux, qu'en penses tu mon cœur ? »**_

Par Jacob Black

_Nessie Cullen aime ça_

6 commentaires

« OH OUI ! EXCELLENTE IDEE ! On va ou ? »

Par Nessie Cullen

Esmée Cullen et Alice Cullen aiment ça

« On va ou tu veux mon ange, là ou la nature nous accueillera, ou nous serons seuls ,juste toi et moi, à n'avoir que l'autre à chérir.. »

Par Jacob Black

Nessie Cullen, Esmée Cullen et Alice Cullen aiment ça

« Je penche pour un pays d'Asie, afin de pouvoir se promener nus sur la plage »

Par Nessie Cullen

Jacob Black et Emmett Cullen aiment ça

« dites donc vous deux, vous connaissez l'usage des messages privés ? »

Par Bella Swan

« oui parce que là ça commence à bien faire ! »

Par Edward Cullen

« bon Jake, on fais nos bagages et on y va ! »

par Nessie Cullen

Jacob Black aime ça


End file.
